galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal:Tsuinaron
The Tsuinaron are an intelligent repto-marsupial race that are native to the planet of Puqortia in the Norma Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Tsuinaron have control over almost the entire Norma Arm and also influence smaller civilisations in the region. The Tsuinaron have requested membership of the Galactic Senate, but have as of yet no response from the Senate. Biology The Tsuinaron are a repto-marsupial race. That is, they are part reptile, part marsupial (a marsupial is a mammal that lays eggs, unlike normal mammals). Most Tsuinaron have humanoid bodies with skin-like scales. Females also have pouches covered in fur, which is why Tsuinaron females look very unusual in the opinion of other races. History The Tsuinaron have a relatively peaceful history, but does have its share of wars, plagues and cataclysmic events. One significant event in the history of the Tsuinaron is the Great Strike, where a smaller rogue planet was pulled into Puqortia's orbit, and, because it was in an unstable orbit, over time, it was pulled closer and closer until it crashed into Puqortia. This event caused a massive shift in the axis, causing the planet to tilt from virtually 0 degrees to 30.24 degrees. The Great Strike itself did not cause the majority of the mass extinction that occurred: the change of axial tilt did. The Great Strike also caused the ring system that now surrounds Puqortia. This event was so significant that part of the Tsuinaron calendar system is based on the time before or after the Great Strike occurred. Before the Rising Era (6,000,000,000 BCE - 22,858 BCE) This era in Tsuinaron history documents the events before the Rising Era. *5,999,977,142 BRE: The Star Zoyltieus forms. *3,000,000,000 BRE: Puqortia completes its formation. *2,700,000,000 BRE: The first life forms evolve on Puqortia. *1,500,000,000 BRE: The Tsuinaron evolve. *900,000 BRE: The Tsuinaron begin to group together and become a nomadic species. *10,000 BRE: The Tsuinaron stop being nomadic and begin to build settlements on the continent which would become known as Quarion Rising Era (22,857 BCE This era in Tsuinaron history is the time of the rise of the Tsuinaron to dominance on Puqortia. *34 RE: The total Tsuinaron population reaches 40,000 *600 RE: The Tsuinaron begin to develop communication through speech. The Warring States Era This is a relatively short period in the history of the Tsuinaron. In fact, had the Great Strike not occurred, historians believe that the Tsuinaron would still be fighting over control of the planet. The Great Strike caused the Warring States of the Tsuinaron to unite in order to survive, thus forming the Tsuinaron Union of Sovereign Monarchies, which would eventually evolve into a Triumvirate with a central government, several years after the Tsuinaron entered space. The Great Strike Era The Great Strike Era is the several thousands of years after the cataclysmic Great Strike. The era ends when the Tsuinaron begin their Space Age. The Space Era The Space Era is the Tsuinaron's first years in space. It ends when the United Triumvirate of the Tsuinaron becomes a space empire. The Imperial Era The Imperial Era is the current age in Tsuinaron history. It has been decided by the Tsuinaron Historical Records Commission to end the era when the Galactic Senate accepts the Tsuinaron's request to join the union, if this event occurs. Category:Civilizations Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147